


fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level II: Мини. Часть III

by fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013



Category: Soviet Science Fiction
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013/pseuds/fandom_Soviet_Science_Fiction_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom Kombat<br/>Level II<br/>Mini<br/>G - PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013. Level II: Мини. Часть III

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные каноны (в порядке следования текстов):  
> А. и Б. Стругацкие, "За миллиард лет до конца света"  
> Г. Мартынов, "Звездоплаватели"  
> А. Беляев, "Голова профессора Доуэля"

**Название:** За сто тридцать лет до следующей остановки  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** мини, 1870 слов  
 **Канон:** А. и Б. Стругацкие, "За миллиард лет до конца света"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дмитрий Малянов, Валентин Вайнгартен, Владлен Глухов, Захар Губарь, Филипп Вечеровский  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** фантастика  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** По заявке: "Можно что-нибудь по миллиону лет до конца света?"  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "За сто тридцать лет до следующей остановки"

Больше всего я, да и любой из нас, переживали о том, как же мы станем теперь смотреть в глаза — близким, любимым, себе в зеркале — всю жизнь. Мы сдались и предавались теперь сладострастному самоуничижению, то есть, я предавался, Валька, конечно, не предавался. Он поначалу рычал, надсадно хохотал, крутил кукиши, в общем, вел себя как Валька. Чем занимались Губарь и Глухов, честно говоря, понятия не имею, но предполагаю, что один просто вздохнул с облегчением, а второй уже отпереживал свое… Их я больше не встречал, да и с Вайнгартеном нас в некотором смысле развело, а когда встречались мы — раз, много два в полгода — он был показательно бодр и весел, хвастался своими новыми достижениями, хоть и без огонька, но вполне уверенно.  
Выходит, страдал совестью, мучительно, стыдно, как страдают от расстройства кишечника, только я. Но через два года, на стылом высвистанном ветрами кладбище, собрались мы все. Не смотрели друг другу в глаза, разбрелись по разным сторонам мрачной хорошо одетой толпы. И пока академики значительно роняли значительные слова, я разглядывал заколоченный наглухо гроб и думал, что все наши страдания и стыд ничего не значат по сравнению с тем, что мы натворили. Ведь мы не имели правда сваливать на него одного всю ответственность. И пусть он со своим невыносимо снисходительным видом уверял, что справится, что ничего страшного, что у него уже есть своя работа, от которой он не откажется… Мы не имели права. А теперь он умер, погиб нелепой, страшной смертью под сошедшей лавиной я даже не знаю где, наверное, на Памире, или не там… или не только там… И не избавиться от мысли, что на его месте должен был быть я. Или Вайнгартен. Или мы оба, нет, четверо, все.  
— Говорил я ему… — упрямо заворчал Валька, едва меня поднесло ближе прощающейся толпой. Взгляда он на меня не поднимал и замолк на середине фразы, отвернувшись и сморщившись от налетевшего порыва холодного ветра.  
По-хорошему, так, как раньше, эти два года мы почти не общались, но я знал, что он успешно директорствует в своем новеньком институте, что дела у него идут в гору, и что уже за какую-то новую работу по поводу синей водоросли ему прочат чуть ли не пост в министерстве.  
Однако сейчас Валя на обласканного административной щедростью чиновника не походил совсем. Ощущение было, будто пьет мой Вайнгартен уже пятый день, пьет запоем. С тех пор, когда почти неделю назад, выйдя с утра на кухню, я нашел на подоконнике записку на обрывке тетрадного листа: "Гомеостатическое Мироздание всё. Приходи на похороны". Почерк был аккуратный, смутно знакомый, и я минуты две тупо пялился в бумажку, чувствуя, как грохочет в ушах кровь. А потом позвонил Валька, и был он в истерике. Оказалось, что до него дозвонились через АН и сообщили, что жизненно важно директору Вайнгартену присутствовать на похоронах одного видного математика...  
Два года назад после такого звонка Валька прибежал бы в мыле и яростно терзал меня и испарялся, не слушая ни слова в ответ, потом бы мы выпили, и дальше, уже выпивши, принялись строить предположения, я бы показал ему записку, он бы моментально встал на уши, а потом так же быстро успокоился и принялся рассуждать здраво, давай рассуждать здраво, старик, сказал бы он… А сейчас Валя просто положил трубку и не проявлялся до самых похорон.  
В какой-то степени я его понимал. Все-таки прав был Фил: перед лицом этого мы не просто беспомощны, мы до отвращения одиноки, и никто, никак и ничем не поддержит и не сможет помочь. За два года это стало окончательно ясно.  
Губарь, скорбный лицом и бледный, сильно суетился у гроба, а потом, когда комья стылой земли глухо застучали по обитому атласом дереву, незаметно смешался с одной из групп прощающихся и пропал в оранжевом автобусе с размашистой надписью по борту, из которой читались только первые буквы: «ЛЕННИИ…»  
На Глухова я натолкнулся уже у самого поворота на магистральную дорогу по пути назад, и не заметил бы, прошел мимо, если бы он сам не окликнул меня.  
Не помню, о чем мы говорили, помню только, что был он еще более жалкий и тихий, маленький, в холодном по такому ветру пальто, в повязанном на худой шее синем кашне, со слезящимися глазами навсегда испуганного человека за толстыми линзами очков. Я смотрел на него и мазохистически думал: вот, я стану таким, может быть, уже стал, и подкатывала горькая слюна от отвращения…  
— …спать невозможно, Дмитрий Алексеевич, — долетел до меня голос Глухова. — Поднимаюсь в час ночи, в два, в три — и опять, до утра. Оказывается, все помню. Все, до последней строчки…  
— Да, да… — покивал я, мечтая наконец уже уйти прочь.  
— Впрочем, вам не до меня, вероятно, — сказал тактично Глухов. — Я соболезную, очень соболезную, Дмитрий Алексеевич, но ведь это не зря, такая жертва — не зря…  
И вот тут будто помрачение какое-то нашло на меня, я вцепился в хлипкий ворот его демисезонного пальто, в его скользкое холодное кашне, я что-то сипел и булькал в перекосившееся от ужаса лицо. Наверное, я хотел сказать, что не имеет Глухов никакого права рассуждать о жертвах, ведь он — сдался, все мы сдались, мы — не жертвы, мы дезертиры. И Фил — он не был жертвой, кто угодно, только не он...  
Отпустил я его, только когда Глухов начал вырываться у меня из рук и что-то слабо кричать. Он отшатнулся, держась слабой лапкой за грудь, а я отвернулся и побрел дальше по раскисшей глиняной дороге Южного кладбища. Было невыносимо тошно, голова кружилась и перед глазами вспыхивали яркие зеленые точки, начинал накрапывать серый осенний дождик, и я стал думать, как хорошо, что Ирки нет и вернется она нескоро, и что не нужно ей рассказывать о том, что Фил Вечеровский погиб, и о записке, и о Вальке, и о том, что проклятая эта история снова напомнила о себе. Не выпустят, с неожиданной злостью подумал я. Один раз добились своего, теперь не сгинут, будут регулярно напоминать, что запугали, купили, продавили, что теперь ты принадлежишь им со всеми потрохами навсегда. Мифические «они» в тот же миг будто бы обрели плоть и злую волю, потому что невозможно, не в силах человеческих жить поверженным и раздавленным, но без врага, без возможности ненавидеть и мечтать о неосуществимой мести… К черту теории Вечеровского, к черту любые теории, если они не помогают выжить, а выжить в моем положении можно только так: злясь и негодуя, ненавидя того, кто меня так изуродовал…  
— Дима, — окликнули меня из-за спины. Я по инерции сделал еще несколько шагов и замер.  
— Дима, — настойчиво повторил знакомый голос. Медленно, как во сне, я обернулся. И едва не сверзился по осклизлой выбоине в лужу на дороге.  
Он стоял в полуметре от меня, сунув руки в карманы элегантного пальто и не обращая никакого внимания на разошедшийся косой дождь. Рыжие кудри его слиплись и потемнели от влаги, он внимательно смотрел на меня сквозь толстые стекла очков, всем своим существом излучая спокойствие и уверенность. Рыжее спокойствие и рыжую уверенность. В глазах у меня потемнело, и я, вероятно, все-таки шлепнулся в грязь, потому что когда мир передо мной прояснился, плащ мой был основательно заляпан жидкой глиной, а Вечеровский, совершенно живой и здоровый Вечеровский во плоти, бережно поддерживал меня за талию.  
— Лучше? — спросил он меня. Я слабо кивнул, Фил еще раз окинул меня оценивающим взглядом и осторожно повлек по дороге.  
— А кто там? — спросил я плохо ворочающимся языком. — В гробу?  
— Кириенко Степан Матвеевич, физик, — ответил Вечеровский, не колеблясь. — Большой специалист в области инерциального управляемого термоядерного синтеза.  
— То есть, это какая-то ошибка?  
— В некотором роде. Степан Матвеевич действительно погиб при сходе лавины, но было решено сообщить о моей смерти…  
— Стой, стой! — перебил я его, упираясь. — Что значит, решено? Кем решено? Почему?..  
Вечеровский терпеливо вздохнул и крепче взял меня за локоть.  
— Понимаешь, Дима, — неторопливо сказал он, настойчиво продвигаясь вперед. — Меня здесь не должно быть. Не очень хорошо, когда только что закопанный покойник разгуливает по кладбищу. Я позвал тебя только потому, что знаю, как для тебя это важно.  
— Важно? — тупо переспросил я. — Твоя смерть?  
— Твоя работа, — ответил Вечеровский со знакомым вздохом. — Я понимаю, что сейчас ты смущен и сбит с толку. Но, к сожалению, у нас теперь нет возможности обсудить все в более уютной обстановке, поэтому, прошу тебя, слушай внимательно.  
И я стал слушать, еще не до конца понимая, о чем идет речь. А речь шла о том, что где-то там на своем Памире или где-то еще Фил и группа таких же энтузиастов со всего света за два года провернули грандиозную работу. Гомеостатическое Мироздание — Вечеровский до сих пор называл это так, — как оказалось, не в первый и наверняка не в последний раз осчастливило человечество своим вниманием. Судя по найденным источникам, нечто подобное происходило на Земле с периодичностью примерно раз в сто тридцать шесть лет и задевало как минимум десяток европейских стран, половину азиатских и выборочно несколько штатов в Северной Америке. Наглядней всего будет, говорил Вечеровский, если ты представишь себе некий луч, исходящий из определенной точки пространства за миллионы световых лет от Земли. Каждые сто тридцать шесть лет Земля попадает в траекторию этого луча, и он принимается выписывать зигзаги по поверхности планеты. Данные пока чересчур отрывочны, но уже по ним можно строить предположения, откуда исходит этот луч и какую природу он имеет…  
Фил говорил что-то еще, размеренно, подчеркивая интонацией важность ключевых слов, будто читал лекцию. А меня внезапно снова захлестнуло. Застучало в ушах, подкатилось к горлу обморочно, и я едва не рухнул снова.  
— Ты испортил себе здоровье, — неодобрительно заметил Вечеровский, едва я слегка отдышался, обвисая на его руках. Я только хмыкнул. А ведь был спортсменом, бегал на короткие дистанции… Сейчас уже не побегаю.  
— Ты все понял из моих слов? — спросил Фил, и я неожиданно опять разозлился.  
— Я-то понял, — сказал я. — Луч, траектория, точка пространства. Ты зачем это мне рассказываешь? Или ты решил, что я передумал, брошу Бобку, Ирку и отправлюсь с тобой на Памир?  
— Нет никакой необходимости отправляться на Памир, — терпеливо ответил Вечеровский. — Это не проблемное исследование, Дима. Понятия не имею, почему, но работающие над этой темой не испытывают давления… Конечно, в официальные астрономические журналы эту работу не отправить, она слишком специфична. Ей придется заниматься внеурочно, так сказать, за свой счет, и я, конечно, мог бы заняться этим сам…  
И снова Вечеровский говорил что-то о том, что уже сейчас поле влияния существенно ослабло по сравнению с уровнем двухгодичной давности, и что еще через пару лет можно ожидать окончательного выхода из луча, и впереди нас ждет больше ста тридцати лет чистой радости открытий, что скоро и я смогу вернуться к своим пузырям, и Вайнгартен к своей ревертазе, с которой кое-кто из коллег Вечеровского уже, кстати, достиг определенных успехов, и даже Глухов, буде пожелает, сможет закончить свою работу…  
Я слушал вполуха, чувствуя, как затапливает меня волной невероятного облегчения, будто весь незаметно скопившийся за два года груз разом сняли с моих плеч. Вечеровский жив, думал я. Это сволочное Гомеостатическое Мироздание не вечно. Я могу работать.  
Господи, я наконец-то могу работать! Не высиживать, не вымучивать плановые темы, не обрывать себя на полумысли, полуидее из страха, что и это отнимут, запретят, с корнем вырвут из меня недоношенным. Работать как раньше, азартно, с удовольствием, с приступами чернейшего отчаянья и сладчайшей эйфории…  
Еще сто тридцать лет с лишним до следующей остановки. Такая чепуха по сравнению с миллиардом лет, но для меня, для нас, для каждого — невероятно, щедро, много.  
— Давай, — сказал я, перебивая Вечеровского. Он с любопытством посмотрел на меня, и я пояснил, едва не лопаясь от предвкушения:  
— Материалы давай. Будет тебе твоя точка пространства, если это вообще точка, а не несколько, ходящих по пересекающимся орбитам. С такими-то скачками.  
— Что-то наподобие метеорных потоков? — задумчиво спросил Вечеровский. — Возможно. Очень даже возможно…  
И потащил из-за пазухи аккуратно свернутую в трубку и обернутую вощеной бумагой пачку листов…

**Название:** Наследники Фаэтона  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** мини, 1214 слов  
 **Канон:** Г. Мартынов, "Звездоплаватели"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Мельников, Второв  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** приключения  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Из двоих угонщиков корабля фаэтонцев управлять им оказался способен только один.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Подвергается сомнению теория Дарвина и Библия.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Наследники Фаэтона"

— Погаси свет, — сказал Мельников таким тоном, как будто стоило только протянуть руку и повернуть выключатель.  
Свет послушно погас, и наступила темнота, в которой только слабым розовым светом сияли стены отсека.  
Второв удобно устроился в гамаке, и Мельников последовал его примеру. Умрут они или не умрут завтра при попытке развернуть инопланетный корабль, отдых телу нужен в любом случае.  
Прошла минута, и по движениям товарища Мельников понял, что тот не спит. Техника фаэтонцев, заботливо контролировавшая каждое их движение, оказалась бессильна перед нервным напряжением, которое испытывали двое людей, оказавшиеся волей случая летящими к Солнцу на чужом корабле.  
— Никогда себе не прощу, — вдруг сказал Второв вслух. — Ничего бы не случилось, не вообрази я себе тогда этот старт, когда сел в кресло пилота. Будь на моем месте вы или Белопольский, все было бы иначе.  
В отсеке снова вспыхнул свет, подчиняясь мысленной команде Второва, который рывком сел в своем гамаке и в отчаянии запустил пятерню себе в волосы.  
Мельников покачал головой.  
— Ошибаешься. Никто из нас не мог быть на твоем месте.  
— Но если бы вы сели в это кресло первым...  
— Сел бы, — спокойно согласился Мельников, — но едва ли привел бы пусковые двигатели в движение.  
— Понимаю ваше обвинение, вы слишком дисциплинированны для этого, — горько сказал Второв. — А у меня разыгралось воображение, словно у глупого мальчишки. "Сфотографируйте меня в кресле пилота, Борис Николаевич", — передразнил он сам себя. — Знаете, если мы каким-то чудом вернемся живыми, я выйду в отставку. Звездоплавателю опасно иметь такое богатое воображение, когда есть шанс столкнуться с чем-то, превосходящим все наши мыслимые ожидания. Там, где все управляется биотоками мозга, нужен жесткий контроль, а с такими фантазиями я живая бомба.  
Мельников с грустью посмотрел на его поникшую фигуру — опущенные плечи, складка на переносице, и ему стало жалко своего молодого товарища.  
— Интересно иногда складываются факты, — он тоже сел в гамаке, и, сцепив руки в замок, оперся на них подбородком. — Еще вчера ты не знал о существовании чего-то эдакого, поражающего воображение, а сегодня признаешь и анализируешь. И не видишь ничего странного в том, что анализируешь, по сути, нечто невозможное, не сходишь от этого с ума и не падаешь в обморок. Человеческий мозг невероятная штука с удивительными механизмами компенсации  
Второв слушал молча, пытаясь понять, к чему клонит Мельников, но тот, казалось, просто рассуждал вслух.  
— До недавнего времени мы ничего не знали о Фаэтоне и фаэтонцах, — задумчиво сказал Мельников. — Их корабль — чудо техники, но чудо совершенно неизвестной и непонятной нам техники. Они обогнали землян в развитии на многие тысячи, а то и миллионы лет, ничего подобного у нас даже в ближайшем столетии не предвидится. Формально говоря, по сравнению с ними мы — дети, возможно, с их точки зрения находимся на таком же уровне развития, как «черепахи» Венеры. Ты согласен?  
— Согласен, Борис Николаевич, — тихо сказал Второв. — Как можно спорить с очевидным?  
Мельников улыбнулся такому выводу.  
— Может ли «черепаха» войти на «КСЗ-СССР»?  
— Невозможная вещь.  
— А вот один из землян совершенно спокойно передвигается по незнакомому мертвому кораблю, открывает все двери, включает и выключает свет, меняет прозрачность стен, поднимает корабль с Венеры и направляет его в открытый космос. Не находишь в этом ничего странного?  
Второв поерзал в своем гамаке.  
— Ну как же, — наконец сказал он. — Вы говорили о биотоках мозга, о том, что они похожи у нас с фаэтонцами.  
— Биотоки... Скажи, ты хочешь есть?  
— Нет.  
— А ведь прошло пятнадцать часов с того момента, как мы последний раз ели.  
— Нервное напряжение?  
— Ты сейчас нервничаешь? — усмехнулся Мельников.  
Второв был вынужден признать, что уже нет. Его состояние было ближе к глубокому покою, чем к взвинченному напряжению, тело не подавало никаких сигналов о том, что ему чего-то не хватает.  
— Тогда второй вопрос — ты чувствуешь себя усталым?  
— Нет.  
— Больным?  
— Нет.  
— Ты испытываешь какой-нибудь дискомфорт?  
Второв собрался с мыслями, прислушался к своему организму.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Я ощущаю себя совершенно удовлетворительно. Зачем вы спрашиваете? Вы не хуже меня знаете, что техника фаэтонцев стоит на грани фантастики.  
Мельников встал и подошел к гамаку Второва.  
— Их техника великолепна, Геннадий, — сказал он. — Она подстраивается под нас и наши потребности, насыщает нас кислородом, убирает продукты распада у нас из крови, у нее прекрасный технический персонал, который в курсе всех нужд человека.  
— Персонал? — не понял Второв. — Но весь экипаж звездолета давно мертв, последний из них сжег сам себя, мы видели это в фильме. Кто же управляет техникой?  
Мельников сел рядом с ним.  
— Это делаешь ты, Геннадий. Так же, как открываешь двери или меняешь прозрачность внешнего кольца. Мне техника фаэтонцев не подчиняется, ты это видел, но точно так же не смогли бы заставить ее работать ни Топорков, ни даже Белопольский, ни Пайчадзе. Никто из нас не смог бы этого сделать.  
— Почему? Дело в воображении?  
Борис улыбнулся.  
— Дело совсем в другом. Корабль фаэтонцев ожил потому, что опознал среди нас одного из своих.  
Второв открыл рот, потом закрыл его и огромными глазами уставился на Мельникова.  
— Борис Николаевич, — наконец жалобно сказал он. — Скажите, что вы шутите или плохо себя чувствуете. Это бред так проявляется, да? Воздух корабля все-таки вреден для нас?  
Мельников отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Корабль абсолютно безвреден для нас, и ты это знаешь. Корабль ждал своего пилота, и он дождался.  
Ветров встал на ноги.  
— Но я человек, — отрывисто сказал он. — В этом-то вы не сомневаетесь?  
— А «ящерицы» и «кролики» — венериане, — шутливо поддержал его Мельников, — мы ведь так думали, если мне не изменяет память?  
— При чем тут они?  
Второв спросил это машинально, он уже и сам догадался. На входе они оба видели фильм, снятый фаэтонцами во время пути и посещения их экспедицией разных планет. Те животные, которых экипаж «КСЗ-СССР» считал венерианской местной фауной: серебристые зверьки, похожие на кроликов, ящерицы с длинным меховым телом, все они на их глазах были выпущены фаэтонцами из своего корабля в качестве эксперимента по приживаемости этих видов на чужой планете.  
— Но в фильме не было Земли, — запинаясь, сказал Второв. — Они не посещали Землю. Они записали бы такое важное событие.  
— Едва ли они снимали бы его на пленку, — ответил Мельников. — У фаэтонцев, судя по их обрядам похорон, очень сильна этика отношений, а такой эксперимент назвать этическим нельзя, хотя планета в ожидании гибели, возможно — планета с угасающей цивилизацией, утратившей способность к воспроизводству своего вида, должна, да просто обязана была, отчаянно искать способы сохранить себя, пусть даже и в гибридном виде. А фаэтонцы, как и люди, гуманоидная раса. Скорее всего, на Земле они были очень давно и оставили там свое потомство тоже очень давно. Осуждать их за это нельзя, люди, вполне возможно, сделали бы то же самое, окажись они в таких условиях.  
Второв развел руками.  
— Но это дико звучит, как-то совсем не по-советски, Борис Николаевич, — сказал он, криво усмехаясь. — Потомки инопланетян среди людей… Больше похоже на буржуазную теорию.  
Мельников рассердился.  
— Прятать голову в песок от очевидных фактов — буржуазный подход, смотреть правде в глаза — подход советский, — твердо сказал он. — Быть человеком или не быть человеком — не дело выбора, а вопрос стечения обстоятельств, которые ждут, и когда-нибудь дождутся своего исследователя. В нашей власти только воспринять этот факт так, как подобает разумным существам, и использовать его максимально эффективно на благо всего человечества. Для всех, понимаешь? А вот эти нервные метания, терзания и так называемые глубокие психологические травмы от осознания своей истинной природы, оставь как раз буржуазным жульническим традициям, основанным на эгоизме и чувстве собственной исключительности. Вот это как раз — не по-советски.  
Второв опустил голову, ему стало стыдно.  
— Простите меня, Борис Николаевич, — сказал он. — Постараюсь, чтобы это не повторилось.  
Мельников вернулся к своему гамаку и снова лег, стараясь, чтобы Второв не увидел его улыбку.  
— Спите, товарищ наследник Фаэтона, — притворно строго сказал он. — И погасите свет, в конце концов.

**Название:** Esse homo  
 **Автор:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013  
 **Размер:** мини, 1 202 слова  
 **Канон:** А. Беляев, "Голова профессора Доуэля"  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Арман Ларе/Брике  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** АU, драма, романс  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Как известно, профессор Керн хотел попробовать еще один интересный опыт, во всяком случае, дважды о нем упоминал... А на что еще нужны АU?  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** На заявку "Спасите Брике из "Головы профессора Доуэля"! Давняя детская мечта".  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Soviet Science Fiction 2013 - работа "Esse homo"

В тот момент, когда немая сиделка и Джон перенесли Брике с каталки на операционный стол, зазвонил телефон. Аппарат был расположен в кабинете Керна, смежном с операционной. Это было крайне удобно, но сейчас дребезжащий звон раздражал.  
— Джон, сбрось трубку с рычажка, я не хочу, чтобы меня беспокоили! — приказал Керн, аккуратно надевая маску. Он склонился над телом, вглядываясь в расслабленное от наркоза лицо женщины.  
— Ты сама себе наказала, — произнес он жестко. Как профессионал, он мог оценить ущерб, который нанесет голове новая операция. Шея будет рассечена выше места старых разрезов. Скальпель повредит голосовые связки, вряд ли эта певичка когда-нибудь сможет издать звук, более приятный, чем шипение и хрип.  
— ...и меня заодно. Как я теперь покажу тебя в собрании?  
Но делать было нечего, с заражением крови шутки плохи...  
Телефон продолжал звонить.  
— Джон, я же велел...  
— Это из университетской больницы, мсье. По поводу тела.  
Керн снова взглянул на укрытую простыней Брике. Еще немного – и от заражения и неспадающего жара пострадает мозг, она погибнет. А с университетом договоренность была лишь о молодом, здоровом теле для Тома... Но, если счастливая звезда профессора Керна все еще светит в парижском небе, если его удача их не оставила... Он не стал додумывать эту мысль, сорвал маску и стащил с рук перчатки, а в кабинете сунул в рот сигару, но не закурил.  
На том конце провода устали ждать. Но зато Керн, услышав первые слова звонившего, тут же впал в несвойственное ему лихорадочное возбуждение.  
— Абсолютное здоровье, вы уверены? — кричал он в трубку. — Занятия спортом? Теннис, отлично... Обстоятельства смерти? И никаких травм, кроме повреждения мозга? Двадцать четыре? Прекрасно! Что? Тело завещано науке? О, я атеист, но пусть господь благословит студентов-медиков с их поклонением знанию! Да, благодарю. Высылаю автомобиль. Больше льда, если возможно. Я не хочу рисковать.  
Затем он выскочил из кабинета, чуть не сбив с ног Джона. Движения его были порывисты, а глаза пылали. Сейчас он походил на фанатика или пророка.  
— Удачный день, Джон, — воскликнул он. — Нам с тобой нужно отправиться за юным и прекрасным телом для мадемуазель Брике... Возможно, оно не вполне соответствует ее ожиданиям, но мне, как ученому, такой эксперимент будет вдвойне интересен. Результатов придется ждать дольше... Но, как она сказала? Женщина без тела хуже, чем мужчина без головы?  
И он порывисто рассмеялся, а затем подошел к все еще лежащей на операционном столе Брике и похлопал ее по щеке.  
— Если повезет, моя девочка, ты снова сыграешь в теннис... И куда профессиональнее. А сейчас нам пора. Спи.  
Он погасил свет в операционной и вышел, наконец-то прикурив свою сигару.

Когда на сцену вслед за Керном поднялся высокий молодой человек в сером костюме, очень идущим к его лукавым глазам, у Ларе перехватило дыхание. Он не мог не узнать этот точеный профиль и чуть вздернутый нос... Молодой человек мог бы быть родным братом его Брике. Но Ларе уже знал, что подопытные Керна претерпевают странные метаморфозы, а значит...  
Это значит, что он навсегда потерял Анжелику Гай, потому что то, что осталось от Брике, уже никакого отношения не имело к его погибшей любви. Да и к Брике оно уже отношения не имело.  
Он обхватил голову руками и сидел так, стараясь не смотреть на сцену. Он слышал, как ахнула Лоран, а Доуэль шевельнулся в кресле и взял ее за руку. Кажется, их маскировка готова была провалиться к чертям. Ну и пусть. И пусть.  
— Представьтесь, друг мой, — попросил со сцены профессор Керн.  
— В прошлом, до своей... до опытов мсье Керна... меня звали Брике Риш, — чуть затрудненным, но глубоким и приятным голосом сказал молодой человек, и у Ларе не осталось сомнений. Это была она... женщина, каким-то невероятным способом превращенная в мужчину. Хотя чего ждать от того, кто подарил голову певички из варьете телу Анжелики Гай!  
В том, что происходило дальше, он не принимал никакого участия. Выскочила на сцену Лоран, что-то пытался предпринять Артур, да и сам Ларе подскочил с места и зачем-то сорвал накладную бороду. Но внутренне он словно замерз и онемел. Он лишился чувств в самом прямом смысле и не испытывал никаких эмоций, какая бы круговерть вокруг него не поднималась.  
А затем он обнаружил себя сидящим на ступеньках дома собраний, под легкой дождливой моросью. Ночь уже перевалила за половину, и публика, собравшаяся на демонстрацию оживленного человека и доклад Керна, уже разошлась. Мимо, сверкнув в луже огнями фар, проехало такси, и город снова затих. Где-то звучала веселенькая танцевальная музыка. Ларе отчаянно хотелось курить, но портсигар он оставил в кармане пиджака, а пиджак был бог весть где...  
В этот момент скрипнула массивная дверь, которую тут же запер изнутри ночной консьерж, и кто-то легкий скользнул по ступенькам к Ларе, набросив на его плечи потерянный пиджак.  
— Пришлось обойти весь зал, чтобы его найти. Надень, ты простудишься... — произнес незнакомый голос с интонациями Брике. Она бы еще добавила «милый», но тогда Ларе бы точно не выдержал этого безумия.  
— Что он с тобой сделал? — прохрипел он.  
— Я не хотел... то есть не хотела, все время забываю, как следует говорить, — виновато сказал молодой человек и знакомо наморщил нос. — Но меня снова никто не спросил. Ни одна живая душа не поинтересовалась у бедной Брике, чего она хочет... Я лучше бы умерла, чем сделалась мужчиной, и Керн это знал. Но все равно сделал это, чтобы наказать меня за побег. Хоть он и говорит, что это просто привезли подходящее тело для Тома, а Тома уже убился...  
Болтало это создание по-прежнему много. Ничего не изменилось.  
— Как тебя теперь называть? — отрешенно спросил Ларе, глядя, как по вьющемуся от дождя темному локону молодого человека стекает дождевая капля. Мгновение — и она скатится в раковину маленького и по-прежнему нежного ушка.  
— Брюно, так звали студента, завещавшего свое тело... Все официально, есть бумаги! Меня не казнят за это! — убеждая скорее себя, чем Ларе, зачастил молодой человек. А потом застенчиво попросил сигарету.  
— Хочу начать курить. Это сделает голос ниже, теперь я могу петь только в нижних регистрах, — пояснил он. И добавил торопливо: — Профессор Керн разрешил.  
— К черту профессора! — задыхаясь, выкрикнул Ларе. А потом, когда этот новый Брюно потянулся за сигаретой, он с отчаянием перехватил его за запястье.  
— Не могу так больше, — задыхаясь, шептал он в мокрые волосы, в прохладное ухо молодого человека. — Не хочу опять тебя терять. Не позволю, чтобы этот Керн снова все у меня отнял...  
Брюно крупно вздрогнул, а потом порывисто обхватил Ларе за плечи и обнял – с такой силой, которой не было у маленькой Брике.  
— Ну что ты... — зашептал он, то ли от волнения, то ли от непривычки владеть своим голосом, глотая слоги и целые слова. — Милый, любимый, маленький... Я же люблю тебя. Я же так тебя люблю. Это у меня Керн все отнял! Тебя отнял! Ты бы никогда со мной даже не заговорил, я же теперь...  
Ларе приподнялся, сжал запястья Брюно и долго-долго силился что-то сказать, у него зуб на зуб не попадал от холода и волнения, но его ответа терпеливо ждали. Ресницы родных, лукавых, серо-зеленых глаз намокли от дождя. Брюно силился улыбаться, но не мог. И все-таки был прекрасен... Странно было осознавать это, но за какую-то черту Ларе в тот момент уже переступил.  
Да и не художник ли он, в конце концов? Не влюблен ли он в первую очередь в человека и красоту его души, а уж потом в женщину или мужчину?  
— Мне все равно, кто ты теперь! — торжественно и тихо проговорил Ларе. — Я только хочу, чтобы ты был со мной.  
А потом он отвел в сторону спутанные волосы со лба Брюно, заставил его приподнять в голову – и первый раз поцеловал его счастливо улыбающиеся губы.


End file.
